sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Anna "Roxanne" Herbert
)]] )]] Name: Anna “Roxanne” Christine Herbert Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing the piano, playing the flute, reading, painting, photography, playing the bass, singing, busking. Appearance: '''Anna is slightly taller than average for her age, standing at 5’8” and weighing in at 146 pounds. She has a straight figure, and is fairly thin, with most of her excess fat going into the back of her arms, legs, and in her breasts. She is Caucasian, skin tone being neither tan or pale as for the most part she spends equal parts both indoors and outdoors. Her face is ovular, having lily-green eyes, with small lips and nose. Her hair is black, frizzy, and goes to her lower shoulders. It can be described as bush-like, with her rarely trying to take care of it due to how hard for her it is for her to make it straight. Although she does try to take care of her appearance, to a slight extent, she does not wear makeup, finding it to be too much of a hassle to put on in the morning. As such, she has a few pimples on the top of her forehead — although these are naturally covered by her bangs — and has a few blackheads on her nose. Anna considers her clothing to be a part of her persona, and although cannot wear the clothing she wants to — such as logo t-shirts, or something actively displaying her rebellion against her parents — due to her parents still possessing vigilance over her, attempts a compromise and wears clothes that cater to her parents standards while still coming to her as rebellious or standout. She tries to achieve this by dressing in plain clothes of loud colours such as reds, yellows, and purples, seeing these sorts of colours as a way she can stand out and be seen in a crowd. She primarily wears clothes such as jackets, jeans, or trousers that cover most of her body, mostly to please her parents who don’t tend to like it when she wears something they consider revealing such as skirts or dresses, and partially because she finds changing clothes just so she can wear those sorts of things a waste of the precious time she gets to spend not being seen by her parents. She has no piercings of any kind. On the day of the abduction, Anna was wearing a purple leather zip-up jacket over a blank white t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black and white Converse sneakers. '''Biography: Anna Herbert was born on the 5th of February, 2000, to Jackson and Isabella Herbert. The two had met each other in their first year of education at an Ivy League School, with a mutual friend — named Aria Parker — introducing the two to each other while studying for exams. The two hit it off, beginning to date near immediately and marrying a couple of months after both of them graduated. Anna was the couple’s first child, with her brother, Frederick, being born a year later. The Herberts are a very rich family, as both parents run a chain of hotels across the country. Anna’s relationship with her parents is far from good, having dissipated since her childhood because of their controlling and strict nature. She also does not have a positive relationship with her brother, either, due to his attitude to her and due to her being envious of his position, wishing that he could adopt her role within the family and wishing that she could just relax and coast by like she perceives him to do. Anna’s early childhood, however, was a fairly happy one. Her parents, wishing for her to inherit the company and gain the success that they had, tried to make her do well in school. This was fun for her, although fairly uneventful; she had fun in the playground with the other kids and didn’t really like getting homework, although she still did it because her parents liked it when she got good marks. The time of the year that she most liked, however, was the Christmas holidays; not just because of her being able to get what she wanted for free but because it was the time when Aria, the mutual friend who introduced the two parents together, took time off to visit. Aria was a Chattanooga native — the same age as Anna's parents, currently 44 years old as of 2018 — but worked for a nature magazine and as thus spent the majority of each year out of the country. However, she was still able to contact the two parents via email, and was able to stay at the Herbert family home during those holidays, and the outlook that she had on life and the adventures she said she frequently went on mesmerized Anna, giving her a wish that one day she could be able to go to the same places. During elementary school, one of Anna’s favourite places was the library, which her class got to go to every Tuesday and which she was allowed to enter during lunchtimes. Books and language mesmerized and enchanted her, and she quickly learned to read on her own, so that she wouldn’t need an adult to help her. She quickly developed her skill, and soon had the ability to read books above her own age range. Most of her lunchtimes were spent in the library by herself, and she still enjoys reading to this day, loving the language and the changing styles that each writer gives to her as she turns the pages, with her favourite genres being fantasy and Young Adult Fiction. Although she loves to read, she has not considered doing writing outside of school, her own writing style boring her despite the praise she gets from teachers within creative writing exercises. As earlier mentioned, Anna was quickly put into piano lessons at a young age as a way for them to develop talent in her. She was taught at a local piano school once every week, and as soon as she had gotten a hang of the basics she was progressively given harder and more advanced books and songs, with the aim being for her to reach virtuoso level. As a reward for mastering the basics and making progress with this goal, Anna was given a flute for her 8th birthday, and was quickly enrolled into lessons for that instrument. The flute was given to her mostly because Anna tended to listen to them on classical music stations on the radio, with her liking them because of the airy and soothing sound that they created. Her opinion on the flute did not change as she started to play it, and she soon became talented at it as she began the same process as the piano for the flute, as well. Things changed slightly for Anna as she transitioned into middle school. Due to mandatory friendship grouping and the environment of the school that she was in, Anna was able to become part of a social group of the more bookish, nerdier girls within her grade level. These were the people who she elected to hang out with during recesses and lunchtimes, when previously she would normally go to the library and either read or study. Some afternoons, instead of her studying quietly in her room, were instead spent with her being over at a friends house, with the permission of her parents. She studied to please her parents but her grades slipped slightly regardless. Her parents disapproved, still set on her academic success so she could inherit the business, and they sternly reprimanded her. Anna, not wanting to disappoint her parents again, tried harder within the next six months to do well in school, to her success. By the end of the school year, her grades were back up to what they were before, which although it didn’t give her any praise from her parents, stopped them from becoming disappointed with her again, which she was fine with. Aria had visited that year, and decided to show Anna how to use her equipment after catching Anna playing around with it. Anna enjoyed these lessons, and after she received a camera of her own from Aria that Christmas day, she began to pursue photography as a full-time hobby, liking it as she considers it somewhat of a dream that she’s achieving for herself. This interest in photography has led into a further interest in other kinds of art, particularly painting, which she grew to like doing as she felt like she was capable at it and loved how she felt when she completed something that she herself was proud of. Typically, at this point, her lunchtimes were spent in either the library or the art room, with her spending her time either painting or interacting with the people who hung out within either room. However, this time now spent pursuing her voluntary hobbies came at a cost to time that was previously spent studying, and Anna quickly found herself falling behind with her schoolwork and classes. Initially, this was something that she didn’t mind too much, as she naturally preferred performing her hobbies than studying for subjects she felt that she was doing as good as ever in. However, this was not the case. When her parents got a report with results significantly worse than they expected, they got angry. They marched into her room, demanding to know what she was doing. When she wasn’t able to answer out of surprise, they got more annoyed, and elected to punish her, taking away her camera and art supplies before leaving her alone inside. After this point, her parents cracked down, becoming more intrusive into Anna's life. She was forced by her parents to end her middle school friendships, and at that point had to spend her lunchtimes reading or practising in one of the music rooms. Although she did not like the measures that her parents took on her, Anna still did what she was told, being too scared of how they would react to say anything or take any action otherwise. She mostly just tried to stay away from other people at this point purely because of this, and at this point had dropped her hobbies in art and photography, being too scared to think of taking any other paths in her life. In addition to this, they also cracked down on the playing of her instruments, slowly becoming more and more perfectionist regarding her performances and getting angry if she made mistakes. Notably, this has reflected on her a little, with her also having a perfectionist outlook on the music that she plays and believing that the way that her parents were teaching her is ultimately the best way to achieve the perfection that she desires, for herself and for other people who she ends up playing music with. This has resulted in her being very nitpicky while she is practising with other people, and if the person continues to do what she considers as mistakes her personality can turn abrasive towards them, possibly resorting to shouting or insults to get them to do what she wants. Although she somewhat knows about how she is coming off, and will apologize to the person afterwards if she believes that she went too far on them, she believes that it is a natural sacrifice for her to gain the perfection within music that she wishes to have, and has not made any attempt to fix or stop doing her behaviour. Frederick, however, did not receive the same treatment Anna got, with his parents viewing him as only second in line to receive the family business. As thus, he was left free to do what he desired so long as he achieved satisfactory results, a position that Anna envies due to his near-total freedom being the thing that she dreams of. Because of this envy, and due to a belief that he was essentially benefiting off of the situation his parents put on him, Anna treats him with silent scorn, only interacting with him whenever she feels she has to and taking it upon herself to ignore him during school time. Frederick is aware of her sisters distaste towards him, although only makes cursory attempts at mending this, acting nice and polite to her within the house and whenever they see each other at school and not doing anything more, lest this provide change in the dynamic of the household and put him in a position where his activities become surveyed on. Nothing had changed for her situation as she had entered high school, and initially, she was known as an extremely asocial student who — while she would freely answer questions in class and partake in class discussions on topics — did not interact with other students outside of group work, and frequently spent her lunchtimes either studying in the library by herself or reading. Although this worried teachers, calls home and queries directed at Anna resulted in them being told that nothing was wrong and Anna was just shy around other people. During this time period though, Anna was not happy. She was too scared of her parents disapproval to try and make friends at school, and at home the fact that her parents seemed to be constantly watching her put her on edge, and she became scared of what they thought of what she was doing. None of her hobbies initially carried over, unless her parents allowed them to. She got a part-time job working as a waitress at a local diner — on her parents advice, stating that she needed work experience for future opportunities and ease in inheriting the family business — and she performs the job well, but she stayed as socially shut in during her job as she did at school. This period in her life was not a very enjoyable one, until the annual visit from Aria that year. Under pressure from questions she had been given by Aria during a point where the two of them were alone, Anna opened up to her, telling her how stressful and fearful home and school life was. Aria, affected by this and leery of Jackson and Isabella's parenting herself, opted to give her advice so that she could enjoy her life more, which mainly involved acting out when neither of her parents were watching, and said that she was at the age where it was okay for her to keep secrets from her parents. This sparked inspiration in Anna, and soon after school started back up again she began to rebel against her parents. She lied about having more shifts at her job than she actually had, and her parents, knowing that she had never lied to them previously, opted to not check to see if she was actually telling the truth. These extra shifts — and lunchtimes no longer spent studying — are typically spent indulging the hobbies that she previously had to drop in middle school, with her using the money from her job to buy a new camera. She also began to learn the bass — an instrument she had always loved the sound of — and still practices it to this day, loving the sound it creates and liking the complexity of the songs she can play on it. In addition, she began to create a personality for times when her parents couldn’t see her, and adopted the nickname “Roxanne,” so that she could differentiate from herself and the persona that she had created. This persona, although initially still friendless due to Anna not wanting to overstep the boundaries she had created, interacted with other people and her hobbies much more often, and shows what Anna considers her true personality, calm and fairly reserved, although as someone who is already forced to act that way at home refuses to let other people boss her around and tell her what to do, and due to her natural perfectionism can become fairly fiery and argumentative because of this. This personality and the seemingly sudden shift in how she acted, combined with the fact that she still attempted to keep others away from her, meant that she still spent her free time alone. Her lunchtimes were typically spent practising the bass by herself, or within one of the art rooms following a piece of inspiration that she had, which, although she still wanted to have friends, she was fine with. This changed, however, when one day while she was practising the bass a student she had a crush on — Alexander Brooke — approached her with the offer to join a band he and some of his friends were in. Due to her crush on him, and the fact that she wanted to socially interact with other people in her year, she accepted, quickly becoming a member of Beyond Human along with Alexander, Beryl Mahelona, Marceline Carlson, and Teddy Nunes-White. Her parents do not know about this band — with Roxanne knowing that they would disapprove if they knew she was practising an instrument they don't like — and she primarily practices for the band during one of her false shifts, away from parent supervision. The band’s main genre is synth rock, and Anna’s main role was to keep the song moving and in time with itself, with her natural perfectionism helping with this. However, due to this, and the personality that comes with her Roxanne persona, she can come off as controlling, and due to the more submissive mindsets of some of the other band members, she and Alex can very easily be seen as the people who control the direction that the band goes in. In addition, the issues that come with her perfectionist nature are most typically exhibited here, with her most commonly belittling the more submissive members of the band whenever they’re doing something that she considers wrong. However, despite this, she still very much respects the other members of the band, considering the other four members her best friends at school. She has opened up on what her home life is like to the group, and due to support from them, began to interact with them outside of practices and finally got the courage to interact with other students within the school. Her main social group in itself was the band, hanging out with them as a group of five if possible and choosing to interact with their own friendship groups whenever the band did not stick together during lunchtime. Whenever she elected to interact with people not in the band, though, she spent her time with students who shared her hobbies, particularly students who were also artistically or musically aligned. She gets on fairly well with them, with her passion and calm personality meshing well with them, although it is hard for her to not show the issues with her perfectionism, which has resulted in people turning off on her. In addition to this, at a suggestion from other band members, she was able to convince her parents to let her take singing classes as well, in a timeslot once a week right after school, picking up singing as a hobby and developing enough skill to occasionally function as a backup singer within the band whenever Alex’s voice is too low to be able to perform the song correctly. In addition to taking singing classes, Anna still practices both the flute and the piano with official once a week lessons, although both she and her parents have been letting her shirk slightly and do fewer practices a week, in accordance with the classes and job shifts her parents think she has and with her parents still feeling as if she practices and performs at a satisfactory level, regardless of the time spent facilitating these skills. Whenever Anna had a false shift, she initially spent them indulging in her hobby of photography. However, eventually, she ran out of inspiration for what photos to take, and the areas that she could feasibly reach provided no further ideas except for photos that she had already taken. Wishing that she could do more within her time spent outside in the local area, she saw a group of people performing, something that gave her inspiration. She began to research the art of busking, and the more she looked at it the more she wanted to do it. She quickly got her license, and now she typically spends at least one night a week performing in a public area — in addition to one night a week practising with the band, and one more focused on trying to find spots for photography — in hopes of getting donations from passersby. She most typically used her flute, and tended to use a mix of songs that she had learned during her music education and ones she had learned by herself specifically for the purpose of street performing. She does fairly well, normally getting 20-30 dollars per night spent busking and occasionally getting compliments from passersby. Although she doesn’t do it much, she still enjoys it, as it was able to renew her interest in the flute and she likes the feeling of fun she gets when she’s performing or whenever someone gives her money for a job they consider well done. Currently, while Anna isn’t the best at any of her classes, she still excels, academically. Out of fear of how her parents would react if it happened, Anna refuses to come home with anything lower than a B on her report card. This is achieved through a begrudging habit of adding study to her schedule, doing it two lunchtimes a week while photography takes one, and practising the bass taking the last two lunchtimes. In regards to her future, Anna isn’t quite sure what to do. As much as she wants to pursue her dream of becoming a professional photographer, or to push the band into becoming professional, she is too scared to make moves to pursue those dreams or mention them to her family, as they wish for her to enter Harvard and pursuing the dreams she wants to take means that she can’t. She fears the backlash that she will get if she voices them, so she has lied to her family and has stated to them that she wants to take over the business after the both of them retire, which is a lie that they believe. Right now, though, Anna is focusing on living the same life that she has led to this point, doing as her parents say at home, but keeping with her Roxanne persona at school and still pursuing the hobbies that her parents don’t know that she has. Advantages: Due to the time spent being constantly watched by her parents, she has learned to be patient, and can easily wait until the opportune time whenever there’s something she needs to do. Her lack of social bonds aside from people who share her hobby and aside from those in the band, and long time periods spent essentially having nobody to talk to in school might also allow her to adjust to the island, allowing her to sever connections with allies and deal with time spent alone. In addition to this, times spent exploring Chattanooga to look for photo spots and times spent busking in multiple hour spurts have increased her physical stamina, which might help allow her to move around the island for long periods of time. Disadvantages: Anna is a person who values personal freedom above all else, and essentially only wishes to be able to do whatever she wants to. This belief might come into conflict with the rules of the game, and this wish for freedom — and her temperament as someone who doesn't like to be ordered what to do — might lead her to do actions that attempt to break the rules of the game. In addition, Anna's attitude at school is a person who refuses to let others just boss her around, and can quickly be brought to a state where she is acting angry and belittling others, something that might not help if she is trying to get allies. In conjunction with this, her lack of bonds aside from those in the band and those she shares hobbies with will also give her difficulty in finding allies, as she does not have the benefit of friendship with a vast majority of the class. Designated Number: Female Student No. 64 --- Designated Weapon: Benelli M3 Conclusion: There's just one rule here, and you've got the tools to follow it. So, who do you want to be when you're out from under your parents' thumbs? Figure it out, and don't forget to put on a show. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Yugikun, dmboogie '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Benelli M3 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Marceline Carlson 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Roxanne, in chronological order: The Past: * just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be V7 Pregame: *Don't You Think That It's Boring How People Talk? *Ferris Wheel on Fire *Life on Mars? *Sober *Rings of Saturn V7: * I’m a Princess, Cut From Marble, Smoother Than a Storm * Lunacy * Two Hearts *I'm A Fucking Unicxrn *i don't wanna be around you anymore (i can't stand to be around me anymore) (Adopted by dmboogie) *there are bullets in your paintings, if you want them *I Just Want Your- *High Tide Rising Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna "Roxanne" Herbert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students